Calvin is too big for Hobbes
by DancingGirlInTheMoon
Summary: Calvin is a popular kid now. He is in high school. Hobbes is out and girls are in. This fan fiction has sexual content and is rated M for mature.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN"This is rated MA for mature audiences. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN"In high school, there was a guy named Caleb. He was the most popular guys in school. We had met many times because I was a popular myself. I always had a crush on him but never had the nerve to tell him. He dated the cheerleaders. I played Lacrosse. He played football. We had flirted several times. kissed once or twice but nothing was official. Caleb had black hair that went to his shoulder. He had green eyes. Caleb was hot. Caleb drew from a hat of names and pulled out my name. Caleb and I went into the closet and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in. He kissed me hard. He ran his warm hands through my hair. I pressed my hand to his chest. We started kissing harder and harder. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He licked my lips as if asking to enter my mouth. Of course, I let him. He started shoving his tongue down my throat. I slowly started moaning. I couldn't help it. Someone knocked on the door to tell us our time was up. I quickly jumped off of Caleb and adjusted my clothing. I brushed my hair with my fingers. I opened the door with Caleb following. I ran over to Ace and Joslin. I told them about what happened. Caleb walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Come upstairs with me. I will be in the room in the hall. The second door on the right." He gave me a smug look and winked at me. He walked upstairs. I told Ace and Jos about what happened. I was going upstairs. I walked upstairs and into the room he told me. I walked in and saw him sitting on a bed. He got up and walked over to me. He leaned up next to me and closed the door. He looked at me with his amazing green eyes. He grabbed my waist and kissed me. I told him that before we went further I wanted him to know I was a virgin. He looked at me with a lustful look. "I know," he said. He picked me up and we started making out again. He layed me down on his bed and put his hands at my waist. While kissing he let his hands venture down to my shirt line. He put his hands under my shirt. His hands inched up until he reached my breast. He gave me a look as if asking for permission and I nodded. He took my bra off me and put his hand on my breast slowly squeezing them. He took my shirt off me and started licking my nipple. A moan escaped my lips. I got up and took his shirt off him. I unbuckled his pants. He took his pants off and came back over to me. I took down his boxers. He moaned as I let out a hot breath on his dick. I slowly licked him. He grabbed my head and shoved his dick into my mouth, at first just the tip but then he got faster and faster and deeper and deeper. He kissed me hard and pulled my pants off me. He licked my clit. My moaning got louder and louder. He put his hand over my mouth and slowly shoved his dick into my small pussy. His huge dick filling every inch of me. He started thrusting and I bit my lip trying hard not to cry out. He started going harder and harder. I couldn't help it anymore, I started moaning. He switched his position to doggy style and smacked my ass. Both of us moaning louder and louder. I started shaking and I had this intense amazing feeling. I screamed out in pleasure. He told me I had orgasmed. He quickly lifted me off his dick and came in my mouth. I licked his dick clean and put my clothes back on. Best party ever./span/p 


End file.
